


HungerTale Fusion

by Serif_Smiles



Series: The Hunger Games AU (Trilogy) [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood and Injury, Blue (Underswap) - Freeform, Blue is a good brother, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Killing, M/M, Maddy is rich but good?, Minor Character Death, Must not kill cute kid, Non-Canonical Character Death, Oh My God, Original Character(s), Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Red (Underfell) - Freeform, Red is drunk half of the time, Samuel is a flirt, Sans is an asshole at times, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sexual Tension, Skull is a cute kid, Slow Burn, Violence, What Have I Done, cursing, sans (undertale) - Freeform, sleep is for the weak, some humans are assholes, too much flirting, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serif_Smiles/pseuds/Serif_Smiles
Summary: Monsters were never sent underground, instead, life on the surface was as fair as it could be...if fairness meant living in different districts were humans were the most powerful specie. After years of war, the monsters and humans had come to an agreement, to take two tributes from each district, one human, one monster, no matter the gender. Each year two tributes would be chosen from each district, which used to be thirteen districts, became twelve after the war. Hope is gone but maybe...just maybe this year's game might be different."May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor"Disclaimer: I don't claim any of the characters except for Jade as my own, Samuel and Maddy belong to a friend. None of the characters are canon and I'll try my best to keep their personalities as best as possible. I'm just putting a little twist of my own.
Relationships: BluexSammy, RedXJade, SansXMaddy
Series: The Hunger Games AU (Trilogy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680787
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first ever story? More like the first one I'm actually planning to finish for the first time. If you have any suggestions through the story please don't feel bad to leave some suggestions! They are well appreciated! Tell me what you think of the first chapter in the comments!

It was light... but dark? Opening his eyes, a small skeleton child rubbed his eyes. He drank in the sight as horror started to dawn on him. Hundreds- if not thousands, of children, surrounded him, all of their faces horror-struck while towering white suits surrounded them. Why were they so afraid? Why- His own expression suddenly morphed into one of absolute fear.

The Reaping...

No! He couldn't-! He wouldn't. He wouldn't be picked- there's no way! There were so many others! Yet a sense of dread filled his tiny body as the women drew a simple slip of paper. How funny something so small was filling him with dread- something so small was making him considering certain options he had never thought about. Slowly- at a snail's pace- the woman opened the paper and with a snarling, sadistic grin...

_Called out his name. ___

____

Suddenly all the other children turned, their looks of horror crashing down on him as the white suits started to approach. The woman- she was cackling. He couldn't! N-No! Nonono, he couldn't breathe

____

He couldn't

____

Think

____

He

____

Can't

____

_B R E A T H E ___

______ _ _

Blinking rapidly, his legs found the whole scene changing right in front of him. The white suits- the woman! T-They were going to take him. Where was he? Blue...?

______ _ _

The small skeleton had yet to realize the tears streaming down his skull, lighting up the room with a soft red glow while his eye-lights flickered while he painted harshly, cold sweat running down his skull "B-Big Brother...?" He called out weakly, his voice scratchy from all the screaming.

______ _ _

A taller skeleton came into the room quickly, his bright blue eye-lights looking down at the smaller skeletons with worry before running towards him and pulling him onto a hug "everything is alright, you are alright. Big brother is here..." he whispered softly to him.

______ _ _

The taller skeleton bones were grayed with dirt, something that wasn't unusual from his district. District 12. Coal. He kissed the top of his little brother's head before he used his thumb to gently rub off the tears from his face "what happened? I heard you screaming my name" he asked, holding the little one to his chest.

______ _ _

The little skeleton instantly raised his arms at the sight of blue, red eyes searching his big brother's blue ones for some form of comfort. Once in the hug, the smaller noticed the need to sob- to let his worries go now that he knew he was in a safe place. Big sobs racked the small body of the younger brother, hugging his sibling tightly, leaning into his hands as he tried to calm himself. "T-The reaping- b-bro...... I-I was picked a-an'-an' the p-peacekeepers," he whined, clinging onto blue.

______ _ _

Skull was normally a quiet boy- not socializing with others. The only one he ever trusted was Blue. Perhaps that's why he always ended up getting so emotional around him. He didn't wanna leave blue.

______ _ _

He didn't want to be slaughtered because of some stupid tradition. "I-I don't wanna l-leave!" He whined, Little arms hugging Bluetighter.

______ _ _

The older skeleton held the little one in his arms and pulled him onto his lap, gently rubbing a hand over his back as he heard him cry his fear away. At the mention of the reaping he sighed heavily, shaking his head as he placed a kiss over his skull "hey, this is just your first year. There is no way you will choose" he murmured softly onto him.

______ _ _

Blue was eighteen, all he needed to do was to go through this last reaping and he would be free from it.

______ _ _

If only their dad wouldn't have died....he can't remember how many times he had to get some extra food for him and Skull because he was the one who had to provide for them since their father died.

______ _ _

He kept a gentle hold of his brother, rocking him in his lap "it is still too early to even be worried about anything, now go back to sleep. We need to look fresh and clean for today" he hums softly, offering the little one a smile of encouragement...

______ _ _

Even if on the inside he felt the same fear as his little brother, he might have saved himself but now he had to watch fate not take his brother away as well.

______ _ _

Skull looked up at Blue with big round eye sockets, listening to Blue intently. To him, he couldn't remember their dad- he knew it was him who had filed his teeth sharp but nothing more than that- especially since Bluerefused to tell him. He nodded softly at his brother's instruction, smiling back but the fear was still clear in his eyes.

______ _ _

Blue...was happy that their father died in that accident at the mine, he killed their mother and used his little brother, he was also glad that Skull couldn't remember him, there was no reason to remember that man.

______ _ _

Carefully, Skull moved so that his head was in blues lap, closing an eye socket as he cuddled his skull close to blues stomach. "Big bro... c-can you sing for me...?" He asked quietly, looking a little nervous to ask his brother.

______ _ _

Blue let Skull move to lay his head on his lap, stroking it gently to help him calm down "Sure thing little duckling, do you have any special requests?" He asked with a soft smile.

______ _ _

e was surprisingly a good singer, but the only ones who had ever heard him sing are his brother and his mother when she used to be alive.

______ _ _

At this point, Blue was the only person Skull had ever trusted. He wouldn't ever let anything harm his big brother- he wouldn't.

______ _ _

He squeezed his eyes tight, trying not to cry again. "Deep in the meadow... U-Under the willow..," horror tried to sing, resulting in a small hiccup halfway through.

______ _ _

Looking up, he studied Blue hopefully, hoping he'd remember which song it was. For him, Blue's voice was like an angel, soothing him even when he was having a really bad tenter tantrum.

______ _ _

Blue chuckles softly at hearing his brother singing, still stroking his skull "Deep in the meadow...Under the willow...A bed of grass...A soft green pillow..." he began to sing softly, his voice rumbling through the room.

______ _ _

"Lay down your head...And close your eyes...And when they open...The sun will rise..." He sings as Skull attempted to follow, his voice breaking slightly as he wanted to keep up with his older brother.

______ _ _

Skull began to relax, his arms dropping over Blue's body and becoming a gentle hold, his voice becoming softer and softer till his eyes closed once more, breathing softly as he was taken to the land of dreams. Blue kept singing, his hand tracing over his skull and cheek as smiled down at his little brother, the one he raised since he was a baby, the one he loved with all his heart and would do anything for.

______ _ _

"Here your dreams are sweet...And tomorrow brings them true...Here is the place...Where I love you..."Blue sings till the end, gently placing Skull back on his bed and kissing his forehead "I love you my little duckling, I'll be back soon" he whispered softly before leaving the room.

______ _ _

He needed to get them breakfast, and he was sure that they didn't have any eggs left...how much eggs would Ms. Evergard would give him if he trades a rabbit? Maybe he can get a dozen if he gives her a duck as well.

______ _ _

Only one way to find out, but first...he needs to get that rabbit and duck.

______ _ _

And he knew the perfect place to get them for free.

______ _ _


	2. The Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue goes hunting for some trading, but ends up catching something else other just a rabbit...an opportunity, to end all of it. An opportunity to run away and take his brother with him, to stop his family suffering. Sans ends up catching feelings even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am actually planning to go through with this, dang.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I will try to update as much as I can, as mentioned before, this is a story based off a role-play with one of my best friends!
> 
> Enjoy the second chapter!

Blue trotted out of the house with a simple white dirty shirt, a black leather jacket, and some really rundown cargo pants with some old leather boots. He looked around and began trotting to the forest behind his neighborhood, going down the path and off the city limits, it was a good ten-minute walk till he reached the dam. He looked around before going over it and pass the high grass. 

He stopped once he got the large high voltage wire fence…

The funny part is that it stopped working ten years ago since the capital knew no one was dumb enough to try to get through it.

Or brave enough, which is what Blue was as he carefully went through and ran straight to the forest. 

It didn’t take him long to reach the deep part of the forest, looking around often as he went to a hollow tree, picking up a black wooden bow and a set of handmade arrows, setting them on his back as he began walking around to see any prey and check his traps, luckily he found that one of his traps caught a large bunny. It was dead the second his head snapped when his paw got caught by the wire, sending it to a large rock, killing it instantly. He got the rabbit and hook it onto his belt, now walking around to find any other animal…

A beautiful deer was standing over the creek, jackpot!

Blue pointed his arrow at the deer’s head, his mind tried to stay clear and concentrate but the simple thought of finally getting Skull more stuff made his soul swell with happiness! He can finally get those books his brother always wanted! The head of the deer would be enough! And he can sell the legs and maybe whatever is useful to trade for food and stuff for the house, maybe spoil his little brother as much as he can after the reaping is over! He can’t wait to see that sweet smile of his brother’s after the whole thing is over and gets a bunch of gifts!

All was quiet as the deer continued to nibble on the grass, looking quite relaxed. Trees swayed happily in the wind before a twig snapped somewhere close behind Blue. The deer raising its head, ears peeking upon its head before darting off into the woods. 

Blue tensed his bow just a bit more before jumping at hearing the twig snap, redirecting his arrow at whoever was behind him,

“Heya kiddo,” sans grinned, moving to stand beside blue with a lazy grin spreading across his stained skull. His bones used to be a pristine white but now, with working in the coal mines, he had stopped bothering to wash the coal dust from out between his bones each day he came out of those dreadful caves, leaving them a dirty grey color.

Blue huffed and put his bow away “Sans! Do you know how hard it is to get a deer around this area? I could have traded him for so much stuff!” he scolded him. Now all the stuff he was planning to get went down the drain...well, at least he got a rabbit, he can get something with it.

Sans held up his hands, trusting blue not to put the arrow through his skull, after all, he had known him since they were baby bones.  
“Oh really? Peace Keepers are lookin’ out for anyone buyin’ from the black market an’ you wanderin’ in with deer parts ain’t gonna look good for ya blue. Besides, you can’t exactly tell them that you didn’t buy it there cuz we ain’t meant to be out here either.” Sans pointed out to his friend gently, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

Blue sighed and shrugged "It would have still been good to sell at least the head and keep the rest, you know deer is a luxury around here" he huffed before walking over to him.

Sans sighs and shakes his head at the baby bones skeleton he grew up with. He really didn’t get it huh? “And what would you tell the peacekeepers if they catch you going back into town- even with just the head. Lots of rats on the black market, kid.” Sans murmured.

Blue smiled smugly, his blue eye lights shining despite how much he has gone through “if they catch me, they never had and never will~” he hums before listening to him, kinda oblivious of how Sans was trying to ask him out “untamable yes, you? You have been the one to keep me from running my mouth so many times or even done something to make the peacekeepers mad. I would not call you lazy for that” he hums, gently rubbing his skull playfully.

Sans shook his head. God blue was so confident sometimes it reminded him of his younger brother. It was really nice to see sometimes... “Your lucky you have cute going for ya. Either wise I wouldn’t have stopped ya. Maybe you would have learned to stop pickin’ a losing fight. Then again you were always one for justice.” He teased, poking blues leg jokingly.

Blue was always one to refuse to give up and be as depressed and hopeless as everyone else in his district, he didn’t see a point of living then, he had a brother to raise and people to care for.

He snickered at Sans words “oh I am totally taking advantage of that, plus you know some peacekeepers have a thing for cute~ At is a curse and a blessing really” he hums, he hated having to act all nice and cute with peacekeepers to keep them off his tailbone. 

“Easier ways of gettin’ money Blue, could always marry someone from the capital~” Sans joked a little before looking off into the distance.

"As nice that would be, who from the capital would want to marry anyone from this district? If anything, you would be the one" Blue joked back before sitting down on a fallen tree.

“Ah, well it would be nice to continue on the skeleton Race but I think you’re a Lil too untameable for a lazy skeleton like me.” Sans joked, secretly trying not to break into a cold sweat since he had been trying to ask blue for a good couple of months now. He could never seem to get the damn timing right.

“How you feelin’ about today? Pap is scared shitless.... an’ so am I. I put my name in there 24 times this year...” Sans whispered, seeming to become very resigned- as if he had just accepted his death sentence.

Blue snapped his head towards Sans...twenty-four times? 

"Sans, that makes eighty-two times you have entered your name!" Blue scolded, clearly afraid for Sans "Paps is probably so mad at you right now," he huffed…

BLue had gotten used to says the name. Sans's little brother was in the games two years ago, and Sans hasn't stopped naming him as if he was still alive, being in denial. Blue still supported him regardless, even if the remainder of an innocent soul taken away in the games, and especially someone he cared for dearly in the past hurt deep in his soul.

Lazily, sans slumped down beside blue on the grass, laying his skull on blues legs as he closed his eyes tiredly. “Yeah... he doesn’t know. Probably thinks I paid for it. I hate lying to him but I don’t wanna put him through that emotional stress, y’know? He’s-he’s such a sweet kid.” Sans clenched his fists before loosening them.

He wasn’t in denial...He could see paps everywhere at his messy abode. He could smell the burnt pasta being made or his brother yelling at him to stop being so lazy and even his brother sleeping in the bed they had fixed up to look like a little racing car.

“yeah...he is...” Blue sighed, he really missed Paps. 

Papyrus used to be friends with Skull even if they were a few years apart, but Paps was such a sweet kid. 

He closed his eyes at feeling the breeze, the forest was always a nice place to be “this is my brother’s first reaping, I would be lying if I did not say that I am scared. He had a nightmare about it this morning” he mentions, knowing he could let out all his sorrows to Sans and not having to force his feelings down.

Sans sighs softly and closes his eyes as Blue began to rub his skull, listening to blue’s worries and concerns. He let things go quiet for a minute, listening to the sounds of the wind and the creatures of the forest. 

“Run away with me,” Sans whispered suddenly, looking up at Blue with serious eyes. “I’ll grab pap and you grab your kid. We’ll find somewhere where none of this bullshit matters. Stupid capital just wants sumthin’ to keep em’ entertained while they sit drinking wine and eating anything they so please.” He grumbled, hugging blues leg tight while burying his head against his thigh.

Sans basically laid out the answer to Blue in sliver plate..he looked down at him and frowned slightly before snickering in disbelief “and where would we go? They will catch us and do you imagine Skull in the woods?” he questioned before sighing heavily, his eyes going from their vibrant blue to simple white “I am never having children” he stated, he didn’t want to make life just for them to suffer as well.

When the conversation had turned serious, to Sans, the whole world seemed to hold its breath, watching blue tentatively for an answer. He almost seemed disappointed but quickly picked up at the thought that it wasn’t an outright no. 

“Catch us..? Blue they wouldn’t even know where to start looking. This forest is massive... leads all the way to ‘the district that shall not be named’. Sure, it might be a wasteland, but better than this hell hole for sure.” Sans murmured before he chuckled and closed his eyes. “Paps will keep ‘em company. Little monster probably wouldn’t wanna let go if you though.” He grinned before gently taking blues hand and sitting it up.  
“Even more reason to run away. No kid deserves to have a childhood of fear- of murdering someone else- of dying because of kindness.” Sans continued as he gripped Blue’s hand tighter, searching blues sockets for any doubt about his decision. 

His thoughts seemed to cut off as cars could be heard movement along the dirt path. Peacekeepers. 

“Last chance Blue,” Sans whispered.

Blue was actually considering running away, take Skull as far away as possible and live somewhere they didn’t have to follow the capital rules...things could change. He looked out to the far distance, the wasteland that was taken over by vegetation and animals after so many years.

He looked back at Sans with a dumbfounded expression, his soul racing in his ribcage. His head snapped at the sound of cars and footsteps.

“Tonight. After the Reaping is over, security is gonna be tight around the center of the city which will give us a higher chance. I’ll meet you right here” he whispered back with eyes full of determination. 

_‘Did Blue just...Agree?’ _Sans thought.__

____

This changes everything. They had a shot together- at this new life. For the first time in two years, he felt like he was living again. “Tonight it is. Only being necessities. Don’t wanna be luggin’ about too much.” He murmured as he sat up.

____

Blue could hear the engines getting closer, dragging Sans to run to a spot he knew where to hide, a big dead tree, it was hollow but there was an opening hidden away by leaves which were where he took Sans to hide and covered his mouth as he waited for the peacekeepers to leave.

____

“I will have Skull with me next to the tree where I usually leave my bow, meet us there at midnight” he murmured before taking Sans onto hiding.

____

Sans let himself be dragged, but when they reached the tree and before he knew what he was doing, he was hugging the smaller skeleton tightly, nuzzling into the side of his skull.

____

“Thank you, Blue,” Sans whispered.

____

Blue froze at the hug, but was quick to react and hugged back tightly “I should be taking you, I do not know what I would do without you” he whispered back. 

____

They waited a few more minutes before Blue checked his watch “I need to get home and make breakfast for Skull, I will see you later” he whispered before kissing Sans’s cheek.

____

Blue quickly moving out of the tree and silently running back the path he came from. He was sure at least with the rabbit he could make a decent breakfast for his brother.

____

Sans was left with a dumbfounded expression, looking at the place where Blue was standing just a second ago before his face flushed a deep blue. He touched his cheek where he was kissed and smiled softly, his eye lights shining after so long of being dull.

____

“Yeah...see you later” he whispered before walking out as well, making his way to his home to pack up and get ready.

____

They were finally gonna be free.

____

_Free together. ___

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!  
> I have a Tumblr if you wanna follow! https://serifsmiles.tumblr.com/  
> It's mostly reblogged Undertale shit, occasional other fandoms, and personal stuff, but if you have questions or just want to say hi, drop by!


	3. Rainbow Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get an insight into the skeleton siblings! Skull is a sweet boy and Blue is a good big brother...also so clueless about Sans's crush on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if my English isn't very good, my first language isn't English but I hope you guys still like this!

After leaving the forest and going back to town, he went straight to the market, going up to the lady he usually traded with for some eggs.

“Good morning Ms. Ainsworth!” Blue chirped as he reached the stand, he seemed to always stand out with his enthusiastic personality and always bright smile in the market.

The old human lady, white hair and wrinkles that made her look like a dried raisin, it was a miracle someone as old as she was still alive… especially in this District conditions.

The old lady smiled up to him, her yellow teeth showing “well hello young one, you seem in a quite good mood despite what today is” she hums, giving him a sympathetic smile.

Blue sighed and rubbed the back of his neck “I am trying my best to keep positive, it is my brother’s first Reaping” he says, sadness flashing in his eyes.

The old lady nods at him, feeling bad for the young skeleton “my deepest condolences, I will pray for you and your sibling” She hums before looking over to the dead rabbit on Blue’ belt “so, I am guessing you are not here to just chat”

Blue nodded and unhooked the rabbit, it was a big one and fat, it was a quality one “how many eggs for this one?” he asked, hoping he could get a good amount so he can make a decent breakfast for Skull.

The lady inspected the rabbit, it was a clean head snap, no stress over the body “I can give you ten, I am in limited stock this week hun, I apologize,” she apologized.

Blue shakes his head and smiles at her “do not worry, I will take it” he hums.

The old lady began slowly placing the eggs in a wool bag, being careful with her trembling hands. Blue waited patiently before looking over the rest of the stuff she traded, his eyes catching a small pin, of a bird with an arrow. He took it in his hands and inspected it, it was pretty.

“What is this?” He asked curiously.

The old lady looked up to see the pin, a bigger smile placing over her face “It is a Mockingjay, my dear, they are beautiful singers”

Blue stared at it a bit longer “how much for it?’

The lady shook her head and placed the last egg in the bag before placing it on Blue’s hand “keep it, as a small gift for my brightest customer” she hums.

Blue smiled at her and bowed his head at her in respect “thank you so much Ms. Ainsworth” he thanked her before placing the pin on his pocket.

The lady nodded at him before Blue walked away, and once out he ran straight home, knocking a small beat of four to let his brother know it was him before entering the house.

Inside, Skull bit his lip as he concentrated hard on buttoning up the blue shirt, little eyes crossed before smiling. His shirt was inside out and buttoned wrong, his trousers weren’t zipped, and not to mention they looked a little too big for him. Overall, the skeleton kid looked like he was playing dress-up.

“Big bro!” Skull chirped when he sensed Blue step into the house, hopping off the bed and running to greet him with big wide eyes before he fell flat on his face because of his pant leg. Looking up, he sniffles a little bit put on his usual happy grin “Y-You’re back!”

Blue snickered and walked over to him, picking him up and straightening him up "sure I am! And thanks for helping me with getting yourself ready, now let us take care of the clothes" he hums with a bright smile. He remembered then what he got, showing Skull a small bag of chicken eggs "we are eating like kings today!" he chirped before using his magic to get the eggs in the kitchen.

Skull wiped his eyes and grinned at his brother, looking immediately happier at the praise Blue gave him. Curiosity filled his own sockets as he eyed the bag Blue carried, eagerly peeking inside. His red eye lights turned to little stars as he looked up at Blue with an amazed look “How did you get so many?!” He gasped, looking like he might just bounce off the walls despite the nightmare he had earlier.

Blue loved seeing his brother happy, it was such a beautiful image for him, an angel in a dead world. At seeing Skull’s eyes turn into stars, rubbing his skull with a deep chuckle "your brother can make some pretty nice deals, you will be surprised how much I can do with one big rabbit" he hums.

Skull purred deeply, leaning into Blue’s hand with a big smile, not seeming to care about showing his shark-like teeth. “Y-You’re so cool! ‘Think I’ll grow up to be as cool as you, big bro?” He asked, suddenly looking a little shyer.

Blue snickered and shook his head at Skull’s question, cupping his cheek affectionately "you will not be like me, you will be so much better because it is you" he hums before he gets on his knees.

Skull pouted and shook his head “No! No one could be b-better! You're so amazing a-and-and- I love you!” The kid protested, pouting childishly.

Blue smiled softly at him, kissing his nose softly "I love you too little brother, do not ever forget that" he hums.

Blue fixed up Skull's shirt, tucking the back of it in his pants "get your tail inside little duckling" he chuckles, kneeling down to fix his pant leg after, he was so proud of his little brother for trying to help him.

The child skeleton couldn’t help but giggle at his big brother’s words, tucking his closed fists into his armpits and moving his little arms up and down “Quack Quack!” He chirped, hoping to see a smile on Blue’s face too.

Blue watched his brother act like a little duck, he couldn't help to laugh, kissing his skull after and standing up.

“Can I help you get ready too?” Skull asked innocently once Blue had finished up, hanging onto the taller skeleton's hip bone.

"sure thing, I will make breakfast for us. Can you please heat up the water for my bath? I have dirt inside the joints I really want to get rid of" he hums, going over to the kitchen to start making breakfast. Some scrambled eggs with bacon and what they had left of the bread, warm milk for Skull and dark coffee for himself.

Nodding, Skull quickly perked up, looking determined to help his brother, especially after the laugh he got. Maybe the Reaping wouldn’t be so bad after all. “Of course! C-can I practice my magic while doing it?” He asked his brother.

Blue nods at his brother "remember to be careful to not be seen, I trust you" he hums as he lets his brother leave.

Skull walked outside, he moved to the side of the house, looking left and right before grabbing just the right amount of wood using his magic before teleporting side with it, setting it into the stove, careful not to get dirt on his good clothes.

They both only had one set of nice clothes, saved for the reaping and funerals, that's all, and Blue managed to buy it for his brother with whatever his father left from his savings. All other clothes, Blue made them and redid them when it was necessary.

Skull looked down at his fingers, small sweat gathered on his skull as he snapped his fingers before smiling at the tiny red flame of his magic, flicking it carefully into the firewood and watching as it set off the fire. Next Horror used his magic to pick up the heavy and large cauldron-like pot before teleporting down to the river. By the time he got back, he still looked fresh and clean, just a little worn out. Sighing, he set the cauldron back over the fire using his magic before dragging himself over to the bed and collapsing on it, wanting to sleep again.

Blue had been teaching Skull magic since he was really little, teaching him how to also get away in a lot of situations if he ever got caught. He could hear his brother pop back into his room, the creaking of the mattress making it clear. He continued to make breakfast before finishing.

What woke Skull up was the delicious smell of food. His stomach rumbles loudly as he shoots to the kitchen, holding onto Blue’s hipbone as he tries to peer into the pan.

Blue was getting their plates and drinks as he attempted to walk with Skull on his hip "little duckling, I need to walk" he snickered as he got their food on the table, easily carrying everything with Skull included on his hip.

Skull giggled, wrapping his legs around Blue’s leg while his hands held onto his hip bone, giggling childishly as Blue walked. “Weight training!” he joked with a grin, watching his big brother intently.

Blue turned off the stove and snapped his fingers to cut off the firewood outside the house, he didn't want to burn himself with hella hot water "alright, time to eat" he hums as he pulls Skull off and sits him down on his chair before sitting on his own.

“How’d you do that?” He asked curiously as he felt Blue lift him up and sit him on the chair. The smell made him want to melt, his stomach instantly growling, begging him to down the food but he hesitated, sockets scanning over the beautiful eggs and bacon. It looked divine.

At his question, Blue glowed both of his eyes “My magic is connected to yours since we are siblings, and it also works close enough like teleportation. I know where you placed the fire, and I just put it out before it boiled the water too much” he explains.

Skull’s eyes lit up with fascination before pausing “S-So if you were to summon a bone attack, then I would be able to put it out?” He asked, scratching his skull as he tried to wrap his mind around the logistics of it all.

Blue nods at his words "you still need to practice with your own, this is more advanced stuff little brother" he hums, he loved to teach him magic, not in a harmful way like his father did.

Skull pouted but nodded softly and looked down at his little hands. “S-Sans taught me some pretty neat tricks!” He chirped with a small smile.

Blue nods, he sometimes left Skull to Sans when he needed to go hunting longer so he could earn money in the black market, it was how they survived for so long.

Blue was about to start to eat before remembering something "hey, I got a gift for you. But you will need to wait after I get dressed. And I have a bigger surprise after the whole Reaping is over" he hums, wanting his brother to not be scared anymore, letting him know there was something to look forward to.

Skull waited for Blue to start eating first, he listened intently, seeming to smile at the mention of the gift. “But I didn’t get you anything! Is it someone’s birthday?” He tried to joke a little, his happy mood seeming to dip a little at the mention of the reaping.

Seeing Skull so excited for the gift, Blue chuckles “no, but I can spoil my little brother once in a while” he hums.

Skull huffed and crossed his arms although there seemed to be no real intent behind it “Now I’m gonna have to find you sumthin’... I’m gonna take your bow and’ bring back a bear!” He declared, grinning widely.

Blue snickered at his words, looking down at his brother with admiration "good luck on finding it, I have it pretty well hidden" he hums.

The determined little features of the innocent skeleton only seemed to harden as he gripped the fork tightly. “I won’t need luck.. but m-maybe someone to help me carry it home...” Skull smiled a little.

Blue sighed at hearing his brother "oh yeah? Are you going to get Sans to help you? That lazybones can not even pick himself out of bed" he joked.

Skull puffed his cheeks and stuck his little tongue out teasingly before muttering under his breath “That lazy bones picked flowers for you but was too shy to give them to you...”

As if I’m cue, wailing could be heard from outside, making Skull tense up and look down at his lap, trying not to lose his appetite with something so godly in front of him. “Do you think... Do you think we will be chosen...?” He whispered quietly, going back to the topic of the Reaping.

Blue sighed at seeing his mood go down, especially with the wailing outside of the house, people were not happy today.

And why would they?

He gently lifted Skull’s chin with his hand, smiling down at him softly “the chances are really low, but if anything like that happens, you know your big brother will always be there to protect you. Always. I do not care what the peacekeepers or the capitol have to say, all I care about is you” he hums before pulling away.

“Now dig in! It tastes better warm” BLue hums before he begins to eat. He knew once they were out, Sans and he would be able to eat so much better food because they would be hunting for it, meat, eggs, maybe they can find a goat or a cow for some milk as well.

As Skull picked up the old and slightly rusty knife and fork before quietly eating. “Low but not impossible.” He whispered before glancing at Blue as he lifted his chin up. “B-But who's gonna protect you..?” Skull murmured, forcing his tears away as he silently nodded and quietly dug in, trying to take his time with it, despite it tasting really good.

Skull hated this day- absolutely detested it. However, there were always a couple of silver linings. Like breakfast. The night after each reaping, Blue would cuddle up with him and tell him stories about bunnies out in the fields and how they would defeat the big bad badger and fox. Those stories were reserved for nights with bad nightmares and for special occasions.

Blue continued to eat, offering his brother a soft smile before sighing..."That is why I have you and Sans right? I know you both have my back" he hums.

However, the small skeleton couldn’t help but whine at Blue’s words, hating the idea of his big brother being in danger in the first place. “C-Can’t we just avoid it altogether?” He asked, shifting in his deaf uncomfortably.

The rest of the breakfast was silent, so the second Blue finished, he stood up and put his empty plates on the bucket with water that they used to wash dishes. "Can you clean up while I take a bath, please? You can help me dress up after" he requested, at least trying to cheer up his brother a bit.

Skull seemed pretty content to take care of the cleanup duty, nodding happily as he hopped off the chair and towards the bucket. “Alright! But don’t fall asleep again or you’ll catch a cold!” Skull warmed, puffing his cheeks as he picked up the bucket with two hands, before teleporting off to the river before coming back with a bucket full of clean water.

Blue watched his brother teleport back and forth before using his magic to bring the big cauldron and take it to the back of the house, they didn't have a shower inside the house so they usually had to was themselves outside, but Blue earned enough money to get some wood and make them a private shower outside the house.

Once inside the small cubicle, Blue took off his clothes, setting them over the wall and sitting over the cauldron, sighing as the warm water touched his bones. He tried his best to wash his bones, dirt and coal seemed to have become part of him as he attempted to clean himself, his bones weren't white anymore, more like a light grey and brown at some places.

Once he was done he grabbed a torn towel, drying himself and taking his other clothes before going back inside to his own room and look at the suit over his bed...it used to belong to his father, and he hated that he couldn't afford anything else, he used most of the money for Skull, not himself.

"Hey Skull, I am ready!" he calls out, remembering how eager his brother was to help him dress.

Within a heartbeat, Skull was sitting beside his brother on the bed, clapping his hands. “Yes! Okay, put your underwear on!” He chirped, cute little stars appearing in his sockets.

Crawling over the bed towards the suit, Skull checked his hands to make sure they were clean before lifting the pristine white long-sleeved shirt over to blue and waited for him to finish up putting his pants, fiddling with the buttons impatiently. There was always something calming about seeing Blue in the suit. He didn’t know why but the suit was so familiar and it gave him a bittersweet feeling... not that he knew why of course.

Blue put his boxers on, and went to the pants, they were black and long, his father used to be really tall but he managed to fix the booth so he wouldn't trip. Once he was done, he sat down on the bed letting his brother finish with the sleeved shirt as he got his shoes on...they needed a little fix on the back, he would take care of that when he got back with his brother.

Skull quickly made his way onto his brother’s lap after he slipped the shirt on, buttoning it up with his clumsy small fingers before grabbing the waistcoat and using his magic to put it on him instead.

Skull believed his older brother always seemed happy at the attention Sans would give him while he was in the suit, so it really made him hope that his big bro would realize Sans’s feelings towards him and live happily ever after.

Sans always seemed flustered when he wore that suit, Blue teasing him jokingly when they saw each other after the Reaping, he tended to stay home and eat supper and invited Sans along.

Honestly, Skull had to agree with Sans, but honestly, if Sans wasn’t gonna tell his brother how he felt soon then he would just have to marry blue instead! Yeah, then blue could read stories to him every night and they could live happily ever after! Of course, being a kid, innocent fantasies like this always left him determined to make his brother happy. Once he was older he could go out and work and buy blue lots of nice things! These thoughts contented him as he stuck close by blue,

Once they were done dressing Blue, the tall skeleton took Skull off his lap and went to the pocket of his hunting jacket, grabbing the small pin before kneeling in front of Skull and sneakily putting it on Skull's shirt "this is my little gift for you, it will protect you and it's for good luck" he hums softly, looking onto his little brother's eyes with a soft smile.

Skull little eye sockets lit up as he looked down at it, both his little hands coming up to grope at the fabric it was attached to while he beamed brightly.

“T-Thank you, big bro! I’ll look after it, a-an’ I promise I won’t lose it!” He happily grinned, quickly tackling his brother into a tight hug.

Blue smiled as Skull seemed so excited at the gift, hugging him back tightly "I know you will keep that promise" he hums before looking at the clock…

It was time.

Blue sighed and stood up, holding Skull's hand "we need to go," he says, a bit of sadness in his voice.

He felt forced to take Skull, he would have kept him at home if it wasn't because the district kept track of everyone, and if Skull didn't show up, they could punish him.

He opened the door and saw people already leaving their homes...with a deep breath, he and Skull make their way to the Seam, where every Reaping happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skull: Sans likes you  
> Blue: huh?  
> Skull: Sans wants to marry you  
> Blue:...  
> Skull:...  
> Blue:Nah, he's just a really good friend, he doesn't see me like that

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this goes as well as I hope it goes? Maybe?  
> I have a Tumblr if you wanna follow! https://serifsmiles.tumblr.com/  
> It's mostly reblogged Undertale shit, occasional other fandoms, and personal stuff, but if you have questions or just want to say hi, drop by!


End file.
